Coming to Camp, my flashback
by MinecraftMan1
Summary: Short one chapter drabble of a flashback of when I first came to Camp Kidney. Notice: Special Announcement at the end of the story! A one-chapter movie is in the making, folks! Stay tuned for the latest!


**Hello again. :D I'm currently in the making of a one-chapter Camp Lazlo movie which is recorded at about 15000 words when I last checked. A little 2012 movie, I could consider. This movie is a flashback on when I got to Camp Kidney first.**

Down at the bus stop of Prickly Pines, about 2 years ago, stood a small elephant named Raj and a kid eating a packet of S&V chips. We were going to a new camp, sent by Raj's parents.

'What's the camp named again?' Raj asked, who was wearing a traditional Indian uniform.

I pulled out the brochure from my pants pocket and read it. 'Camp Kidney.' I said. 'A fantastic all-boys camp on the banks of Leaky Lake with Bean Scouts, on the other side of an all-girls camp known as Acorn Flats with the Squirrel Scouts. Lead by Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus, assistant Slinkman, Camp Doctor Nurse Leslie and chef Heimlech McMuesli.'

'Seems like the right type of camp for me.' Raj replied.

I tore up the brochure and threw it into a rubbish bin that occupied us nearby. A bus loomed from the distance and pulled up by our stop. The door opened, showing a banana slug at the wheel.

'Ah, you must be our other two campers, Raj and...and...' the slug started. 'Never mind, I don't care.' I butted in. 'Oh well, I'm Slinkman.' Slinkman said.

We got on the bus. Sitting near the back looked like...I dunno. He was wearing what seemed to be a Hawaiian shirt and a cap. So I sat next to him to make him feel welcome.

'Hello. My name is...uh...I actually don't care.' I began. Have I told you I have a name, but I'm not going to tell you, or drop clues? Hahahahah!

The strange animal looked at me. He had a toaster in his hands.

'Um, can I have some toast.' I smiled.

'NO!' the animal yelled.

'Um, what is your name?' I asked.

'Uhhh, Clam.' said the animal.

'Okay, thanks.'

I sat down. I decided to talk again.

'Uh, Slinkman, what animal is this person?' I asked.

Slinkman quickly flipped through some notes, profiles, bills, cards and paper with doodles on it (drawings), before he found what he needed. 'He is an albino pygmy rhinoceros, kid.' Slinkman uttered.

'Oh.' I said. Sometimes I'm a kid with few words. Other times I can be a nuisance, chattering away on things forever.

I thought I'd put on a show.

I put on a German accent. 'Meep meep, I am ze German Roadrunner. I vill outrun ze Coyote.' I mimicked. Raj cacked his dacks laughing. Clam giggled a bit too.

Then I put on a Scottish accent. 'And aye am the wee Coyote lad, chasin' after that wee Roadrunner. Och!' I mimicked again. Raj fell over laughing and Clam burst out as well. Then, I turned into a mess of German and Scottish chatting that made the two laugh till tears fell down their faces.

'Oh, this is the most fun I've had living with him!' Raj chortled.

I sat back down. The bus was almost at its destination. Probably a mile and we'd be there.

We were going through town. It was a weird place. It's like a Wild West setting. Not many shops and lots of dirt roads snakin' around. The population seems to be only 1000 or something.

After a few minutes we arrived at camp, where the campers were playing. Lazlo had already arrived after his parents brang him to camp. The campers stopped playing and looked at the bus. The doors opened. 3 new arrivals walked out. One rhino, one elephant, and one human. The campers lined up.

Slinkman introduced us to the campers.

'Look at 'em three.' said a platypus, whom I knew as Edward. 'They's gonna wuss out soon.'

Scoutmaster Lumpus came out.

'Ah, the three other campers, I suggest.' said the bespectacled moose. 'That elephant boy, that...thing, and that bunch of fun who likes doing weird things like that spider monkey, whoever he is.'

'Don't you mean Lazlo?' I asked.

'Yes, Lazlo.' said Lumpus grimly. 'He's been here only four hours and he's caused havoc already!'

Slinkman stepped up. 'I'll assign you three to the unnamed rat filled cabin.'

'WHAT? RATS?' Raj screamed.

'Are you sure these rats won't cause any rabies or any unforseen diseases or something?' I asked.

'Yes, these are friendly rats.' Slinkman said.

'Oooh, I like rats. Just like all other animals. Except spiders, I hate spiders! EVEN IF IT'S A TINY DADDY LONG LEGS I'M STILL SCARED.' I said, raising my voice to the end.

'Your telling me, I hate all bugs.' Raj responded.

Slinkman ignored us.

'You'll have an extra camper.' he said.

'Ooooh, is it Samson?' I asked.

'No.' Slinkman declined.

'Edward?'

'No.'

'Ummmm, Dave?'

'Not a chance. Lazlo's your extra camper.'

'Yeah, that'll get the monkey off my back.' Lumpus said.

'Are you meaning that literally?' I asked.

'Yeah! The monkey's been asking for piggy back rides all afternoon. Now he's giving piggy back rides to every other camper!' Lumpus yelled.

When he spoke, a brown spider monkey with a long-necked loon on his back walked up.

'Lazlo, can I get off now?' the loon begged.

'Sure thing, Ping-Pong.' the spider monkey happily said, and let Ping-Pong off.

'Oh, you must be Lazlo, the other camper we have in our cabin.' I said.

'Okay, you guys can unpack while I help you out with your new cabin.' Slinkman said.

**Later...**

We were in our new cabin. It was rather dusty, filled with heaps of dirt and a lot of rats. I was getting covered with rats. I was happy because rats are coooooool creatures!

'Aren't you afraid you're gonna get bitten?' Raj asked, he was now in a Bean Scout uniform.

'Nah.'

'Um, okay then.'

Slinkman suddenly ran over to me.

'Um, whatshisname, we have a slight problem.' he stammered.

'Yeeeeeeessssssssssss?' I slyly asked.

'We...don't have a uniform in your size.' Slinkman responded.

'Oh, that's a great thing I packed extra clothes.' I said, pulling out a mass of shirts and pants. I chose to keep on what I was wearing.

Slinkman left the cabin. 'You need to name your cabin after a bean of some sort!'

I wrote down a list and gave it to Lazlo.

**1. Burrito's (end)**

**2. Mexican Jumping**

**3. In a pod (end)**

**4. Where have you...**

**5. Jelly**

**6. Fava**

'Burrito's?' Lazlo asked.

'Yeah! Bean Burrito's!' I replied.

'Nah, too unsatisfying.' Lazlo said. He went to the next one. 'Mexican Jumping Bean? Too long.'

How about 'Beans in a pod?' I asked.

'No, we need something at the start, not the end.' Lazlo said.

'Where have you been? That's a good one.' I said.

'That's an incorrect homonym usage.' Lazlo said.

After much deliberation, Lazlo called our cabin the Jelly Beans. Turns out that Fava was already the name of one cabin.

I flopped down onto my bed, stretched out, and took a rest from a great day I had. This looks like the start of a wonderful time at camp.

**A short flashback on how I went to camp with Raj. I'm currently getting to a great Camp Lazlo movie, like I said.**

**Plot: After getting 6 bits of cryptic advice from SMITS, I come back down from the Scout Camp In The Sky. However, it's December 20, 2012, and a star high up in the galaxy has turned into supernovae. The ground has crumbled and me, Lazlo, Raj and Clam must take a perilous, most dangerous journey to shut off the Earth's meltdown core switch so the world will not end. With 16 hours to save the world, many interruptions halt our journey. Kidnappers, madmen, ammunition and Clam with a serious leg injury (luckily, with a bamboo crutch to help him walk) are just some of the few dangerous climaxes of this journey. Will we make it? You'll have to wait!**

**This is possibly the best line I picked out from the story so far.**

_I picked Clam up, shoved him into my bag upside down as not to hurt his leg, shoved in the crutch, and the three of us took off. The man chased us, but he was a fat man, and his speed was slower than a tortoise doing a 100m run. What I mean is, we were the same speed as the man. He swung the machete, but to no avail._

_I took a blind turn around the corner and gained a bit of speed from the drift I made. Clam was moving around. He finally managed to poke his head out of the bag and made faces to the man. Luckily he positioned his leg so he couldn't hurt it._

_The man threw his machete. Machete's are sharp knives used for chopping through dense jungle. The blade spun like a menacing chainsaw. It hit the ground just centimetre's from us, showering sparks._

_His throw gave us an advantage this time. He took a few seconds to pull the blade out of the ground, but he caught up in no time. His legs were getting stronger with each stride._

_One thing that got me confused was why he had the rope. He seemed confused too. He chucked it onto the ground. He drew back his arm and, with more force, chucked the machete harder and faster. This time, Raj fell down and grasped at his right ear. He had been struck this time and blood was pouring out of the wound._

_Ignoring the pain, Raj got up and caught up to the group. The man picked up his machete and chucked it again. This time, Lazlo was the unlucky one. The machete sliced off a tenth of his tail. Blood was pouring from the wound, but Lazlo thought 'PAIN IS YOUR FRIEND' and didn't falter from running._

_Constantly the man kept throwing his machete. He might have had one, but his aim sucked like...something that sucks. Only four more times over the next ten minutes he managed to hit us. Lazlo got a cut on his arm and part of his hair was chopped off. Raj got sliced on the same ear and a cut on his cheek._

**Catch ya'll later! And review! Please...review.**


End file.
